Finn & Marceline: Together?
by Pen99
Summary: Finn and Marceline have been band buds forever, but Jake thinks they might be something more. Finn heads over to Marci house to find out how she feels about him before he decides how he feels about her. What he finds just might suprise you!


By: Penn99

-Finn and Jake at the tree house-

Jake: And that is were that junk between your toes comes from. Pretty cool right Finn?

Finn: Man, that is totes awesome!

(Jake stretches his foot and chases Finn around the tree house)

Finn: Ahhh… Gross man!

(Finn laughs and slams into a window, causing it to open)

(A letter flies through it)

Jake and Finn: A letter!

Finn: Look it's from Marci!

_Finn,_

_Jam sesh at my place today._

_Bring something to jam with._

_-Marceline_

Jake: Hey, she didn't invite me.

Finn: What, man she probs just forgot. That's all.

(Jakes eyes widened)

Jake: Or she wants to hang with you _alone_. That's it man, she's totally into you. That's why she didn't invite me!

Finn: I don't know man, Marci and me? I sort of tried already remember? I got rejected man.

Jake: True, but she was with Ash then brother. She probably is over that and totally ready just for you man!

Finn: You think so? Still, She's a lot older than me! I don't think I can do the whole bubblegum thing over again…

Jake: Trust me man. She wants to hang alone. It totally is a date. Here…

(Jake stretches upstairs for a moment and returns with a bundle of cloth)

Jake: Take this brother. It's my fancy jacket; Lady can't keep her paws off me in this!

(Finn puts it on)

Finn: Alright man here I go, though man you're probably wrong about this whole thing.

Jake: there's an easy way to tell. Just look in her eyes man; they'll show you the answers.

-At Marceline's house-

Marceline: Hey Finn, ha what's with the suit.

(Finn blushes)

Finn: Jake lent it to me.

Marceline: Well you do look ridiculous! Come inside.

(Finn tries to get a glimpse of her eyes but fails)

Marceline: So Fin, today I was thinking we could jam a duet, sound cool?

Finn: Uhh…

Marceline: You okay, you seem kind of off today.

Finn: oh it's nothing just that-

Marceline: Whatever man, just let's get jammin'.

(They play one song)

Finn: Whoa I'm exhausted!

(Finn falls on the couch; Marceline does the same)

(The two are practically face to face)

(Finn searches her eyes only to find nothing different)

Finn: so um…

(Finn kisses Marceline)

(She pushes him backward)

Marceline: Woah Finn. What the Glob man?

Finn: I know, I know. I'm too young for you, I get it.

Marceline: What? Nah man your not to young.

Finn: Wha-

Marceline: Finn, I'm a thousand years old. I was born before the mushroom wars; if I was to date someone my own age… I'd be like dating the Ice king.

(Both Shutter)

Finn: Than what is it then?

Marceline: I don't know Finn. It's just that Ash and I broke up not long ago and it still kind of hurts. I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about it, you are pretty cool for a mortal.

Finn: You have?

Marceline: Yah man totes. You just got bad timing, that's all. Listen, just hold on to that thought okay? But for now it think it's best if were just buds. Sound cool?

Finn: Heck Ya!

Marceline: Cool man. I'll see you later okay. But, next time bring Jake along with you.

(Finn heads for the door)

Marceline: Oh Finn, one last thing.

(She kisses him quickly before flying out the door)

(She exits laughing; Finn brings his fingers to his lips)

Finn: Whoa.

-Later at the tree house-

Jake: Man, what did Marci say? Did you guys do some smooching?

Finn: Naw, it's not like that. Marci and I are just buds. Band buds brother.

Jake: whatever you say Finn.

(Finn yawns)

Finn: Awe, I got to go nappy. Night man, how bouts us both heading to Marci's tomorrow?

Jake: cool brother.

(Finn heads upstairs)

Jake: Hey fin?

Finn: ya?

Jake: you got some lipstick right there.

(Finn rubs his lips)

Finn: Naw man, you're just a crazy dog.

Jake: whatever dude.

(Finn climbs up to his room)

(In this PJ's he looks out the window and smiles)

Finn: waiting, I can do that.


End file.
